Akito Uchiha
Background Akito was born to two Shinobi parents, both belonging to the Leaf Village. At some point in his life, around the time he was enrolled in the academy, he lost his parents when they were sent off on a mission to capture a A-rank missing nin. This only fueled his drive to become a ninja as he had a reason to fight. Ever since then, he began honing his skills with simple ninja tools, favoring them over conventional jutsus. Despite being driven, Akito has only ever managed to hover around the middle of his classmates in terms of grades. Throughout his time in the academy, Akito also took interest in the other ninja tools. He felt that while everyone else expended time and energy trying to develop the next Rasengan, he would master his own potential use simple tools to be a effective ninja. During this time, Akito found himself spying on the older jounin and chunin. Akito desperately wanted to imitate them and do the things they did but was limited by age and experience. At times, he would even try their kunai throwing techniques and training exercises with varying degrees of success. At the age of ten, Akito underwent the same rite of passage that all Uchiha had to undergo. This is around the time when he had officially approached a jounin for help (And one of the few times he's asked for help). Akito lagged behind in learning his clan's signature jutsu, having prioritized his ninja tools. When the time came, he had a jounin help him learn the basics of the technique, meeting with the jounin anytime he wasn't on a mission. Over time, Akito came to see him as a sort of older brother figure but it didn't last very long. Shortly after learning the jutsu and completing the coming of age trial, the jounin vanished, presumably being moved to Anbu or possibly died on a mission. Other than that, Akito has lived a very peaceful life with only one major goal: find the ninja that killed his parents. Akito also hasn't found his nindo yet either. His relationships with his classmates have been fairly friendly, though he doesn't have a close circle of friends like most people his age. The Uchiha keeps simple acquaintances who he can exchange at any given moment. Shortly after graduation, Aktio increased the intensity of his training, neglecting to apply for a team. This may cause his battlefield to be stunted when the time comes, but Aktio plans to make up for it when practice. When not honing his skills, Akito picks up the simple missions that require only one person such as chasing cats or guarding some rich person for the day. Akito's only real reason for picking up those jobs is to support himself for the time being considering he doesn't take the higher ranked, higher paying jobs. Training Akito's training is very simple but designed to help him improve. To better hone his kunai skills, Akito regularly places his targets in hard to reach areas so that he'll need to think about how he'll hit his target. Sometimes it requires him to bounce kunai to change their trajectory or make sure his accuracy is pen-point perfect from a distance. In addition to this, Akito also subjects himself to physical conditioning to keep himself atleast twice a week, increasing the intensity of each portion each time his body becomes accustom to it. His conditioning consists of one-hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and a full lap around the village with no stopping. Akito see's his body as a weapon that isn't being used, and the best thing to do with it is to keep it sharp and ready for battle. If given the chance, Akito wishes to undergo the same training an ANBU ninja would figuring it would be a great test of strength and wit for him. Abilities and Jutsu's Almost fresh out of the Academy, Akito sports very little jutsus other than the basic academy techniques and his clan's signature fireball jutsu. He has the potential to use the sharingan but has yet to awaken it. Despite his recent graduation, Akito has attained a level of slight mastery over his use of kunai and shurikens thanks to constantly practicing with them in his free time. His jutsu-usage and applications are fairly standard but if ever figures out how to combine his expertise with ninja tools with justsus as simple as Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, he may prove to be an effective ninja. Aside from being skilled with ninja tools, Akito also dabbles with taijutsu, albeit, not as effectively as he does with kunai and shurikens. His main style of Taijutsu is Krav Maga due to it's usefulness in close quarters. Akito can utilize his skills with a kunai with this style of Taijutsu to stab and slash at a opponent as well as grapple and lock joints. Akito's skills in other expertise is sorely lacking. He doesn't know how to wield a sword, nor does he know any genjutsu. But through hard work and training, Akito may some day acquire these skills. His skills in terms of jutsus are on par with other genin. Akito's abilities aren't special but he tries to make up for that by improving his skills. Appearance Akito wears the typical Leaf Ninja headband on his head along with a white hoodie that has his clan's symbol on the back. Underneath, he wears the usual ninja fishnet short for extreme comfort. His hair is also spiked and black like most Uchiha members .His outfits are usually basic colors so that he doesn't stand out during missions. Akito's philosophy on the matter is that you need to be as unnoticeable as possible or you'll draw attention from enemy shinobi. Personality Akito is usually calm during casual encounters, usually staying quiet to listen to others speak rather than speak himself. Though, he isn't shy. He'll inject his opinion about subject matters when he feels his opinion is worth something. During combat, he's mission focused, dropping any features that a civilian might have. This is due in part to just being a ninja. They never taught him how to be compassionate in the heat of battle in the academy and most likely will never learn how to be. Akito also hates to be alone for too long, usually finding a genin from another squad to train with if he has nothing better to do. On weekends or after missions with a large pay-out, Akito will usually hold a get together at his home to ward off the feeling loneliness. His reasons for keeping people distant and only as acquaintances is a simple one. If he doesn't have anyone close to him, then the pain of loss won't be as harsh. In addition to that, he believes that his goals and dreams can only be achieved through his own personal strength and conviction which leads Akito to constantly push away others when they offer help. Akito doesn't want to completly push people away though, fearing that isolation may be a worse fate than losing loved ones. These anti-social tendencies have greatly affected his ability to operate with others on a team. Aside from hardly being involved with others, Akito also chooses not to interact with most other members of his clan. Akito feels insecure about the fact that he doesn't posses his clan's famed Dojutsu; the sharingan. Part of his reason for picking up regular kunai practice was to impress the other members of his clan with his skills in a certain area. Akito would rather rush into a battle and kill off his opponent than speak. Usually, he doesn't think about the long-term consequences of what he may be doing weather he believes something is right or wrong. This of course effected his grades in the academy when he felt a homework assignment wasn't worth the time. Morals Despite having not killed anyone yet, Akito see's death as a simple result of war. He hasn't experienced wars true horrors and thus isn't reserved about the fact he may have to kill other shinobi someday. This belief has lead Akito to believe that the lives of those residing in his village are inherently more valuable than those from other villages. Despite this, Akito believes life to be precious because of the fact that it can be lost and thus must be protected at all costs. This belief also extends to the concept of the village, believing that a ninja's death is usually glorious because they died in defense of the things they fought and killed for. Goals Akito's goals are simple and clear: Find the one who killed his parents and exact revenge. He also has a secondary goal of simply becoming "Strong" to protect the village, basically being aligned with what the other ninja's goals are. He doesn't realize that physical strength is the only thing that determines how powerful one is but continues to pursue the road of mastering his own potential to wield raw power at some point. Akito's third personal goal is to activate his Sharingan and gain the general approval of his clansmen, feeling that he is a outcast without it.